


Naughty Minibot

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Established Relationship, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You get a prize if you get me to overload first.” Skids promised him, working his fingers around his valve.</p><p>“And if I don’t?” Swerve asked, already knowing that this would end in pleasure not matter what.</p><p>“Then you get a lovely, little punishment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Minibot

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I've actually written a story for the first time in over a month. And a SkidsXSwerve one at that, too. ^v^
> 
> Enjoy~!

It was early in the morning when Skids turned over on the berth, murmuring something in his half-asleep state. He felt little taps at his side and woke up. He opened his optics and smiled; he always loved waking up to see Swerve asleep at his side, especially when his armor was stained with transfluids- proof of their activities last night. Skids moved closer to him, settling back to sleep beside his mate, taking in that delicious scent that he exhaled with long, peaceful breaths.

A few hours later, Swerve’s alarm went off, causing him to wake up. He stretched out, feeling lighter and loved. Looking to his left, he noticed Skids still wasn’t up. Only one way to fix that, he thought, his lips curling back into a devilish smirk.

Swerve began to stroking Skids' panel, trying to coax it open for him. Eventually, the plating started to heat up and the panel popped open, releasing Skids’ half hard spike. Swerve licked his lips as he felt the spike stiffen in his servos. He leaned down, pressing soft kisses over its length, taking the head into his mouth and sucking, hungrily. Desperate to swallow the whole thing, Swerve pulled it into his big mouth, skillfully containing the entire length without choking, lapping up the transfluids that flowed from the tip. 

Finally starting to wake up, Skids mumbled a few words and opened his yellow optics, opening them to a wonderful sight. “Swerve!”  


The minibot’s chuckles were muffled by his lips being wrapped around the spike.

“You're so dirty… Sucking my spike when I’m recharging…” Skids teased him playfully, running his servos over his chubby sides.  
Swerve let go and laughed, “What? You want me to stop?”

“Nah, you have to finish what you started.” Skids grinned. “Keep going and move over, so I can do you, too.” Swerve nodded, positioning his helm between Skids’ legs and continuing to lick his spike obediently. It was a bit of a stretch for Skids to bend over, but he was determined to pleasure his mate as well. “Open up for me, baby.” Swerve’s panels slid back to reveal plump valve lips covered with a layer of lubricant. Skids gently moved his fingers over the lips and then started to finger its inner lining. 

“You get a prize if you get me to overload first.” Skids promised him, working his fingers around his valve.

“And if I don’t?” Swerve asked, already knowing that this would end in pleasure not matter what.

“Then you get a lovely, little punishment.”

Swerve moaned as his Skids continued to finger him, his other servo moving to pump his thick, little spike. The taller mech was determined to make his lover overload first. The minibot's moans became muffled around the spike as he pushed it further into his mouth, attempting to get Skids to overload first.

Skids moaned a beautiful sound but still didn’t overload. “H- Hey, that’s cheating!”

Well, if Swerve was going to play it dirty, then he would too. The red and white minibot whimpered as his mate began to twist his fingers inside him, rubbing harder against the inner walls. Unable to resist for too long, Swerve surrendered to Skids’ touch, shaking wildly as his spike splashed thick jets of lubricant all over Skids’ chest.

The taller mech hummed, sitting up and pulling Swerve up into his lap. “Such a naughty minibot,” he chuckled, servos roaming over his sides. “Now you have to be punished.”

“But… you cheated.” Swerve whined.

“No, rules are rules, Swerve.” Skids told him. “And now you gotta learn you lesson.” He ignored Swerve’s little whines and got up and walked to their closet. He took a fake spike, a lovely red ribbon and some binding rope.

“Ooh, I love using the ribbon,” Swerve commented. Skids sat down beside him and gently kissed him on the lips. “Come here,” Skids said. “Lay down on my lap, baby.”

Smiling, Swerve crawled forward, laying himself across Skids’ lap and raising his aft up in the air. “You going to punish me?” he asked. “Have I been a bad mini?”

“Oh, you’ve been so, so bad, Swevester. You’ve been such a naughty little minibot.” Skids crooned, his finger's caressing Swerve’s plump valve lips. “I’m going to tie the ribbon and rope around you now, okay?”

“Go for it,” Swerve nodded, giving his okay. Skids tied the satin ribbon around his visor, and then tied his servos to his back with the rope.

“Mmhhm, you're so beautiful,” The taller mech gave a soft slap to his aft. “And so cute~! With a big mouth and a tight, little valve~!” Skids worked his fingers inside the valve, slowly rubbing around its ring and occasionally dipping into it. “If only you could see how good you looked right now~” He chuckled, giving another soft slap against his aft.

“Skids…” Swerve groaned, wriggling against his servos. “I’m not made out of paper…! Spank me harder-” A rougher slap to his aft stopped his words and forced out a groan.

“Not too rough for you, right?” Skids asked, making sure his mate was comfortable.

“Oooh, a few more just like it,” His wished was granted by another sharp slap and a few more like it that followed. After that, Skids began to move his fingers faster in and out of Swerve’s valve as he moaned, his fans roaring at full speed due to such pleasure.

“Oh, oh Skids! Oh, plEASE, PLEASE DON’T STOP!!” Swerve groaned loudly, arching back as he reached his second overload, splashing lubricants all over Skids’ lap. Skids waited for him to recover before lying him face down on the berth. He kept the rope tied around his arms but took his blindfold off of his visor.

“Ah, what now?” Swerve asked, feeling so relaxed after two overloads.

“Well,” Skids smiled down at him. “You’ve dealt with your punishment, but let’s keep the ropes on in case you try to pull a dirty move again.”  
Swerve laughed. “You’re the one always pulling dirty tricks in the berth. But hey, what do you have in mind?”

“A good old fashion interface,” Skids replied, pressing a kiss to his mate’s helm. Lifting Swerve back onto his lap, Skids took his sweet time- tracing his valve once more, sliding a single finger in slowly and working it in as deep as it would go, then dragging it out even slower. It’s not long before he dips the tips of three fingers in, circling and twisting about.

The shorter mech shuddered, fingers curling behind his back. "Skkkkiiiiiiidddsss," he whined. "Oh, yessssssss-" Swerve moaned as all three digits breach him fully and spread easily, feeling a hot pulse of pre-lubricant hit his belly. "Noooo...!!" He groaned when the fingers are withdrawn, but his groans are quickly subsided when something thicker than fingers slide into him.

Swerve moaned like a pleasure bot, wrapping his legs around Skids and thrusting back against him. Skids moved back, gaining momentum and shifting angles until his mate groaned loudly and locked his pedes behind him.

Skids hammered frenetically at him, losing and gaining rhythm at times. He wrapped his arms around Swerve’s chubby body and yelled as he felt heat spatter his chest, felt everything around him compress and lost himself in that tightness.

He managed to keep thrusting, to keep brushing that spot that made Swerve shiver and clutch at him, until he overloads for a third time that night, and he pulled out. He fell against their berth, sticky and exhausted but strangely giddy. Swerve curled up next to him, looking about the same but with a big goofy grin on his face.

Skids sighed happily and drew a line down his mate's back. "Want me to untie you now, or do you just wanna rest for right now?”

Swerve tried to think about his answer but couldn’t- after three overloads he's gotten pretty sleepy, and to be honest, the fingers tracing patterns on his back aren't helping. “Hmm… maybe later… I’m tired.”

"Alright, sweetspark," Skids said, smiling down at him. He slung an arm over the red and white minibot and pulled him closer. Snuggling him and pressing a kiss to his helm or lips every once in a while.


End file.
